


Charming Idiot

by Salias



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: DedSec - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Original Character(s), Original Groups, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Some Fluff, Violence, WIP∄ ∅UT, Watch Dogs 2, Written before Game Release, alcohol use, future smut?, reader - Freeform, wipe out, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salias/pseuds/Salias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh fuck me!"</p><p>"While I'm thinking of a witty comeback, why don't you start undressing?"</p><p>(Name), fresh out of College and just at the ripe age of 21; goes out to celebrate her birthday with her friends at San Francisco's finest Greek styled club, Nu Nýchtes (Thirteen Nights). During her drunken stupor she hooks up with one of DedSec's notorious members. Who doesn't seem to keen on letting her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Hangovers and Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Because Wrench is a charming idiot.
> 
> I need to stop writing new stories without finishing my others. Might change the title later.
> 
> 8/29: EDITED A FEW MINOR MISTAKES

 

\-----

 

You groaned, sitting up. The strung lights on the bars of your bed blinding you a bit.

"God why do I feel like a damn truck slammed into my head?"

You slowly started to get up from your bed, freezing at the edge. You were stark naked. And as you looked around, saw that articles of your clothing was littered over the hardwood floor.

You gulped and quickly turned to look at the other side of your bed, only to find no one there.

"Oh god. Thank goodness."

Maybe you had just gone to bed after a night of partying. It is really hot in your apartment.

"Jesus Christ. I must have drank too much. I need an aspirin."

As you finally got up you felt a wave of dizziness hit you and gile rise to your throat.

You covered your mouth and ran to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet.

You groaned and leaned back on the tub.

"First time drinking. Bad experience."

You sat there, trying to recollect your night if partying.

You two friends had forced you to go. You really didn't want to. You wanted to start applying to universities. But noooo. They wanted you to come out to a famous club, Nu Nýchtes.

It was pretty fancy, Greek styled. You loved the ivy that climbed the cream pillars. That's what had caught your eyes.

But so did the outrageous prices in alcoholic drinks.

Oh!

You remember some guys giving you free drinks after find out that it was your first time drinking.

Maybe they wanted something more then a dance.

You shrugged.

Everything after that was a complete blank.

Abigail and Lillian. Your two best friends. You blame them for this mighty hangover.

Getting up you grabbed your bathrobe to cover up your naked body.

You turned on the light from the bathroom, you'll come back to shower once you send an angry text to the twins.

Going to your nightstand your breath caught in your throat.

There was a bottle of water, along with two aspirins and a packet of saltines.

"What the fuck?"

There was a sticky note on the crackers. You picked up the note, just a heart and XOXO written on it.

Did Abigail or Lillian leave this?

You picked up your phone, deciding to call the twins.

It took you three calls for them to pick up. A tired groan answered.

"Hey Abs, guessing you're going through a hangover too?"

"Hell yah. I feel like bricks are being stacked on my head. I'll tell you this now, NEVER AGAIN!"

"Ugh don't be so loud. And besides, you and Lill decided it was a good idea to go get drunk as hell for my birthday!"

You scolded her, tearing the saltines pack open.

"Whatever! You had fun! You can't deny that."

"Hmph." Was the only sound that came through your mouth as you started to eat a few saltines.

"So where's Lill?"

"She's making breakfast. She didn't drink as much as us. So she's all happy and peppy!"

You knew she was rolling her eyes at that.

You ate a few of the crackers and took the aspirins while Abby talked about how the night went with her.

"And it sooo wasn't fair! Lilly wouldn't let me take that hunk home! He was so fucking hot, makes me wet thinking about him!"

"Eeeeww Abby!"

You both giggled.

You could hear Lilly call for Abby through the phone.

"Coming! Hey (Name)'s on the phone! Pick up the phone in the kitchen!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Typical Lillian.

"Hello to you to Albert."

Abby snickered at your comment.

"Hey he's a classic!"

"Glad to know you aren't going through hell like me and Abs."

"Well I didn't go crazy like you two! You guys were grinding on anyone that danced with you! I even recorded it!"

She broke out into laughter while you and Abby groaned.

"God that's embarrassing."

You couldn't agree more. You coughed into your fist.

"Anyways... Did either of your help me home last night?"

"No I was drunk off my ass."

"What? You went home with a guy."

You chocked on air.

"Lillian what are you talking about?!"

"Uuuuh... I saw it all. His buddy was trying to get you in a cab but you didn't want to leave without him."

"I WOKE UP NAKED!"

"What? oh my god."

"Wait why is that bad? You had sex so what?"

"Abs. What if he didn't use protection. What if I didn't want it?"

"Um. I guess."

You sighed and walked to your kitchen.

"God... I was a virgin. My first time was drunk of my ass with a complete stranger. Not how I imagined it."

"Sorry (Name)... I should've been the one to help you home."

"It's fine Lill. Not as romantic as I wanted it to be. Well I'm not gonna see him again. I think that's-"

You caught yourself off, stopping in the middle of your kitchen.

"(Name)? You okay?" Abby asked, worried and confused.

"Holy shit whoever the hell I slept with is fucking crazy."

"What? What do you mean?" Lilly sounded really worried.

"He got out through the window. I'm on the thirteenth floor."

 

\-----

 


	2. Please Read!

Is anyone still interested in this?

I have the 2nd chapter and 3rd done. I also want to get back into writing reader inserts. 

So if anyone is interested please leave a comment telling me you are! If not I might as well cancel this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are really appreciated. Plus they help me continue the story.


End file.
